The Time Of My Life
by aimaly18
Summary: During a normal, same-old concert... It turns into one lucky girl's dream. Read to find out. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


So I guess this day is like one of those movie clichés… When the singer calls you from the stage to reach out to you and touch your hand. Well… I was one of the victims. David Archuleta was there reaching out to me to touch my hand. I reached out to him. He reached out to me. I didn't want to let go, but I after about 4 seconds he let go. I didn't want to let the precious moment end because it felt like… I was in heaven.

The concert went on… I was just there singing along, taking pictures and filming it sometimes. The weird thing was, he kept on singing to me. But of course to other people as well but mostly me.

The last song he sang was Crush and HE KEPT LOOKING AT ME. (AN- I WISH IT'S TRUE. =)) ) Then David Cook came out. I didn't really mind David Cook. I took some pictures and filmed a few songs like Always Be My Baby, Avalanche, Life On The Moon, Light On, Come Back To Me and A Daily Anthem.

Most especially A Daily Anthem. I was so still because I wanted it to be perfect because David Archuleta was there. He was waving his hand in the air or something in the end of A Daily Anthem when everyone was like "Whoooaaaaoooohhh"

It was a nice way to say goodbye, though. I got a picture of David Archuleta and David Cook's hug in the end before they left.

When we were walking out to go back to our car, it was so traffic as in, a lot of people.

"So… How did it feel to touch Archie's hand?" Nikki asked, nudging me.

"OHMYGOD. IT WAS LIKE, SO AWESOME." I said.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY. I wish Joe Jonas will touch my hand." Jade said.

"Yeah. Like that would ever happen." I said, laughing.

"IT CAN HAPPEN, 'YA KNOW." Jade said.

"Keep on dreaming!" Nikki said.

"THEN IMA KEEP ON DREAMING." Jade said.

"OHMYGOD. LOOK" I said, pointing at the car beside us.

"OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOD." Nikki and Jade said together.

"ARCHIIIIEEEEE!" I said, lowering the window.

I really wanted to jump out the window and just break the glass of his car to go in his car.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMMYGOD." Nikki said.

"TEXT RIANNA!" Jade said.

"YEAH!" I said.

"OKAY. IM TEXTING." Nikki said, pulling out her phone and pressing the buttons as fast as she can.

And guess what happened next… ARCHIE LOWERED THE WINDOW TOO.

"HI ARCHIE!" I said, waving.

"Uhh… Hi…?" He said.

"Nice performance, by the way." I said.

"Thanks." Archie said, blushing.

"HEY. ARCHIIIIIIEEEE." David Cook said, nudging Archie like he's got a crush or something.

Archie just smiled. It was so cute.

"HEEY COOOOKIE!" I said, waving.

"Hey." Cookie said, flashing his hot smile of awesomeness.

"GAAAAAAH." I said, blushing.

"So… Archie… Is today special? 'Cause you sang Your Eyes Don't Lie…" I asked.

"Yesh. I guess it is." He said, blushing.

"Because you met her didn't you?" Cookie whispered to Archie.

"Uhh… I… Dunno…?" Archie whispered back.

"Hey… What if he said it's special 'cause he met you?" Nikki whispered to me.

"Yeah. Really?" I whispered back.

"Oh no. Fork up ahead." Jade said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS MOMENT TO END!" I said.

"Tonight would NEVER end." Archie said.

"Aww…" I said, blushing.

"Rianna can't believe it. She said she saw their car, though..." Nikki said.

"Oh ok... I'm going to tell everything to her later." I replied.

**... SILENCE ...**

"So… I guess… Bye…" Archie said.

"Bye…" I said.

"Bye… Thanks again." Cookie said.

"Thank YOU for the concert." I said, smiling.

They just smiled. AND IT WAS SO DAMN AWESOMENESS HOTNESS.

"Bye! Thanks!" Me, Nikki and Jade said to the Davids, passing another road.

"I LOVE YOOOOOUU." I said.

"BYE! THANKS AGAIN AND AGAIN." The Davids said.

"I love you too…" Archie quietly said to himself.

"That was an experience." Cookie said.

"IT WAS AWESOME." Archie said.

"Yeah. The crowd was like, WOW." Cookie said.

"I ACTUALLY GOT TO MEET ARCHIE AND COOKIE AND I'M NOT BACKSTAGE." I said.

"Dang right it is." Nikki said.

"SO… WHEN'S THE JB CONCERT?" Jade said.

"YEAH. WHEN IS THE PANIC CONCERT?" Nikki said.

" I dunno. I already fulfilled my dream." I said.

"You didn't YET." Jade said.

"What?" I said.

"You didn't kiss Archie, MARRY Archie." Jade said.

"Your right… YET." I said.

"Yeah. And will I marry Ryan Ross?" Nikki said.

"NEVER. BWAHAHAHA!" I said.

"Haha!" Jade laughed.

"I'm just joking. I dunno… Tomorrow?" I said.

Nikki just blushed.

**AT ZE HOUSE.**

"I so love this day." I said.

"Who wouldn't? You met David Archuleta and David Cook. Do you know how awesome that is?" Nikki said.

"Very awesome." I said.

"You should tweet about it. Maybe he'll reply. You never know. After years and years of waiting he could reply to that…. And since you met, I guess he'll follow you or something…" Jade said.

"YOU ARE RIGHT." I said.

As I was going up to get my laptop, I stumbled across a cockroach.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted, running down.

"WHAT IS IT?" Jade asked.

"OMGBBQ?" Nikki said, alcoholing her hands.

"GIMME THAT ALCOHOL!" I said, grabbing the alcohol from Nikki.

"Ohh… I get it… THERE'S A COCKROACH." Jade said.

"YES. THERE IS…." I said, jumping up and down.

"AHHH!" Nikki shouted, "IT'S THERE. ON THE STAIRS."

"KILL IT KILL IT!" I said.

"Uhh… Okay." Jade said, slowly walking to the cockroach.

The cockroach moved closer.

"OHMYGOD." Jade said, moving away from the cockroach.

"I'll kill it…" I said, getting the alcohol.

Right about when I was going to squirt it with alcohol, it flew to the windowsill.

"AHHH!" All of us shouted, backing away from the cockroach.

I moved closer and I just squirted the alcohol. It flew out. The person outside is in for a night.

"Okay… Now I'm going to get my laptop." I said, going upstairs.

"Okaaay." Jade and Nikki said, both of them walking to the fridge to get cheese or something. (AN- Sorry. Eating a cheese sandwich. :P)

I went back down with my laptop and sat on a chair near the dining table. I put my laptop on the dining table. Turned it on. First thing I did was go check my twitter.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD." I said.

"WHAT?" Jade asked.

"Look." I said, showing her the laptop.

* * *

Well what do you know? A cliffhanger.

I'm obsessed with cliffhangers. They make you think more.

Guess what happens next. The thing I'm wishing for since I started using twitter. It's kinda obvious, I guess…

Well… Anyway… Tell me what you think! REVIEW.

It's a need not a want. ;)

Chapter 2 will be out SOON… Next millennium. No, I'm just joking. It will be out SOMEDAY.

Thanks,

Aimaly

P.S. Some of the parts there are true. ;)


End file.
